The present application is related to United States patent application of Russell S. Krajec, filed on even date herewith, and entitled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Electrical Connector for Test Fixture Nest,xe2x80x9d which is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth.
The present invention relates to a device for transferring electrical signals from a signal connection to a test fixture.
Certain devices are more easily tested and worked on while held securely in position. For example, when performing maintenance on cellular telephones, a person more easily may work with the telephone if it is held securely in position. In addition, holding the device under test in position serves to protect it from potential damage while being worked on. Also, certain types of test apparatus require that the device under test be securely held in position in order to connect the test apparatus to it. For certain applications, a nest plate may be custom-made to securely hold a particular device under test. In order to customize a nest plate, the device under test is measured, and appropriate configuration and machining is made of the nest plate to accommodate the device under test with a mechanism to securely hold it in place, such as nest pins located in predetermined locations.
In addition, a device under test sometimes requires electrical connection for testing. Therefore, in addition to securely holding the device under test in position, a mechanism must be provided for permitting electrical connection to the device under test. Moreover, certain devices require that they be elevated above a nest plate such as for providing electrical connection to contacts on their underside. Therefore, the nest plate sometimes must include a custom-made mechanism for raising a device under test above the nest plate. Also, some devices under test require connection with a printed circuit board (PCB) for testing, and others require shielding from radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic energy. Additional apparatus must be provided in those situations for the connection or RF shielding.
Certain devices under test may have electrical probes in standard or preconfigured locations. For testing, the probes are attached to a particular PCB. Therefore, a mechanism must be provided for connecting the probes to the PCB for transferring electrical signals for the testing, such as for performing diagnostic testing on cellular telephones. That mechanism typically includes a cable with clips connected between the PCB and the probes.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method of transferring electrical signals between a device under test and a test fixture providing or receiving electrical signals.
A signal transfer device consistent with the present invention may be used to transfer an electrical signal between a test fixture and a probe plate. The signal transfer device includes a base connected to a leg portion. The leg portion has an end including an aperture for receiving a fastener and for mating with the probe plate when connected to the probe plate by the fastener. The base includes a transfer element having a first end for contacting a signal connection of the test fixture and having a second end for contacting a probe receptacle, the transfer element transferring an electrical signal between the signal connection and the probe receptacle.
A test fixture assembly consistent with the present invention uses a signal transfer device for transferring an electrical signal between a test fixture and a probe plate. The test fixture assembly includes a test fixture having a signal connection for providing an electrical signal and a probe plate having a probe receptacle. It also includes a signal transfer device for transferring the electrical signal between the test fixture and the probe receptacle in the probe plate. The signal transfer device includes a base connected to a leg portion. The leg portion has an end including an aperture for receiving a fastener and for mating with the probe plate when connected to the probe plate by the fastener. The base includes a transfer element having a first end for contacting the signal connection of the test fixture and having a second end for contacting the probe receptacle, the transfer element transferring an electrical signal between the signal connection and the probe receptacle.
A method consistent with the present invention may be used to transfer an electrical signal between a test fixture and a probe plate. Under the method, a test fixture is provided including a signal connection for providing an electrical signal, and a probe plate is provided having a probe receptacle. A signal transfer device, having a base connected to a leg portion, is attached to the probe plate adjacent the probe receptacle, and included within the base of the signal transfer device is a transfer element having a first end extending from a first side of the base and having a second end extending from a second side of the base. An orientation of the transfer element in the base is configured such that, when the signal transfer device is attached to the probe plate and the base is placed against the signal connection, the transfer element forms an electrical connection between the signal connection and the probe receptacle.